codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Circuit
Circuit is a first-person shooter video game developed by Prime Studios and published by DESI. Setting Circuit takes place in 2018, featuring a fictional de facto war between two Private Military Companies, Knight Hawks, LLC (KHL) and Special Actions Defense, GmbH (SADG). The game's name itself is named after 'The Circuit', one of a few names used by real-life PMCs to refer to their business. Features In Circuit, players can earn funds through in-game actions, as well as by winning matches, earning awards, and completing weekly challenges. Funds can be used to buy weapons, ammo, equipment, gear, upgrades, accessories, and vehicles. Players can also donate funds to friends. Players have a limited amount of ammo for their account. Before entering battle, players can choose how much ammo they want to bring for each life. Ammo can also be given out in Ammo Packs. Weapons have to be unlocked before being bought. Weapons are unlocked by earning score and ranking up. All equipment items (Apart from explosives) are unlocked from the start. Accessories and optics for weapons can be purchased. Mission supports, such as Attack Aircraft and Artillery Barrages, can be purchased. Weapons and vehicles are faction-specific. Knight Hawks LLC. Weapons Assault Rifles & Carbines *F88 AuSteyr - Default Weapon *FN FAL - $3400 *AKMS - $2500 *AS Val - $7000 *FN FNC - $4000 *XM8P - $9500 *AKS74U - $5800 Light Machine Guns *RPKS - Default Weapon *RPD - $2500 *M60E3 - $4000 *L86A1 LSW - $7000 *FN Minimi - $9500 Sub-Machine Guns *Colt 9mm - Default Weapon *PP19 Bizon - $2500 *MAC10 - $4000 *AUG Para - $7000 *TDI Vector - $9500 Sniper Rifles *R700P - Default Weapon *PSL - $2500 *Mk. 12 SPR - $4000 *L96A1 - $7000 *C14 Timberwolf - $9500 Shotguns *Remington 870 - $2500 *DAO12 - $4000 *Akdal MKA - $7000 *USAS12 - $9500 Sidearms (Secondary) *Five-seveN - Default Weapon *M1911 .45 - $1000 *MP412 REX - $2100 *G17C - $3500 *MP443 Grach - $4800 Launchers (Secondary) *M72 LAW - $3000 *Mk. 13 Grenade Launcher - $3000 *RPG-7V - $5000 Special Actions Defense Gmbh. Weapons Assault Rifles & Carbines *G36K - Default Weapon *G3A4 - $3400 *SG550 - $2500 *AS Val - $7000 *FAMAS - $4000 *XM8P - $9500 *SG553LB - $5800 Light Machine Guns *RPKS - Default Weapon *FN MAG - $2500 *MG3 - $4000 *MG36 - $7000 *MG4 - $9500 Sub-Machine Guns *PP2000 - Default Weapon *FN P90 - $2500 *Mini-Uzi - $4000 *MP5A2 - $7000 *UMP45 - $9500 Sniper Rifles *SV98 Sniaperskaya - Default Weapon *MSG90 - $2500 *SKS - $4000 *JS 7.62 - $7000 *GOL Sniper Magnum - $9500 Shotguns *TOZ194 - $2500 *Benelli M4 - $4000 *Saiga 12 - $7000 *AA12 - $9500 Sidearms (Secondary) *92FS - Default Weapon *USP .45 - $1000 *Colt Anaconda - $2100 *P99 - $3500 *QSZ-92 - $4800 Launchers (Secondary) *RPG-16 - $3000 *AG36 Grenade Launcher - $3000 *M3 Carl Gustaf - $5000 Equipment *Ammo (1000 rounds) - $500 *Explosive Projectiles (50 rockets/40mm grenades) - $750 *Grenades (50 count) - $750 *Medical Syringe (50 count) - $850 *Proximity Mine (25 count) - $1000 *Tear Gas Grenades (50 count) - $750 Mission Supports *Radar Node: A plane flies by and drops a radar node that parachutes slowly to the ground, revealing enemy locations on the way down. - $750 *Mortar Barrage: The player can mark coordinates for an off-map mortar team to bombard. - $1000 *HMG: A helicopter delivers a crate containing a heavy machine gun with 1000 rounds that can be placed. - $1250 *Helicopter: An Armed Helicopter enters the battlefield to provide air support. - $1750 *Infantry Fighting Vehicle: A Heavylift Helicopter airlifts an Infantry Fighting Vehicle to the battlefield. - $1750 *Attack Aircraft: An Armed Airplane strafes the battlefield. - $2000 *Artillery Barrage: The player mayy mark coordinates for an Artillery Strike. -$2000 Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Games